


Picture Perfect Plan

by QueenoftheWallflowers



Series: Holiday Hook-Ups [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Cock Warming, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Holiday Hookups, Library Sex, National Shelfie Day, Naughty Photos, Nude Photos, Oral Sex, Sex, books and smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:06:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29022432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheWallflowers/pseuds/QueenoftheWallflowers
Summary: Subscribing to those daily special holiday email seemed like fun at first but now two years later they are simply a mess in her inbox getting deleted. But occasionally like today they catch her eye.National Shelfie DayShe knows a certain curly haired librarian who would get a kicked out it.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Series: Holiday Hook-Ups [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129538
Comments: 18
Kudos: 101
Collections: Bellarke smut, The 100 Holiday Hookups





	Picture Perfect Plan

**Author's Note:**

> [](https://ibb.co/kBNgRXR)  
> Moodboard by Me

Subscribing to those daily special holiday email seemed like fun at first but now two years later they are simply a mess in her inbox getting deleted. But occasionally like today they catch her eye.

_National Shelfie Day_

She knows a certain curly haired librarian who would get a kicked out it.

* * *

She's right, when she sends Bellamy a screenshot of the email he responds with a picture posing by a shelf making a peace sign. It's cute and nerdy and fills her heart with fondness. She texts him to post it on the library account and he does and she's not ashamed to admit that she's the first like and the first comment. 

She gets to her class, sketching in her book as her professor goes on and on about history. She's not too worried about failing or falling behind, Bellamy will be more than willing to help her learn this stuff. One of the many perks of being his best friend and the girl he fucks. His methods are always a little more fun. She bites her lip thinking about how he had helped her learn last time- it had involved some silk ties, a blindfold, some ice, and his mouth. 

As she waits in line for coffee before her next class she scrolls through the library’s instagram, smiling at some of the other people posing with shelves behind them, there's a mother and daugher picture with the little girl peering over the shelf while the mother snaps a selfie of her sitting in the children's section. Some of the picture are creative, and she smiles when she sees one of her professors, Diyoza appear on her screen, her daughter’s shelf behind her full of toddler books, despite the white shelf and the teddy bear on the shelf, Diyoza looks as imposing as always. 

Clarke wants to join in but she wants her picture to be special different, special for Bellamy on this holiday that neither of them knew existed until this morning. 

During lunch she clicks though the library’s instagram story and frown once she notices who else is appearing- Roma and Bree, both of them blowing a kiss to the camera, arms wrapped around each other, suggestive. 

Raven somehow managed to stop by the library before her workout because her shelfie has her grinning in her sports bra, tight ponytail on display. 

Roan is balancing a bunch of books in one hand in his, his white shirt showing off his muscles and Gabriel’s is a normal selfie- kind smile and soft black cardigans that she knows Bellamy is fond of. 

But what gets under Clarke’s skin is Echo’s. She has somehow coined Bellamy into her shelfie, her lips pressed to Bellamy’s cheek.

Clarke isn’t the biggest fan of Echo not since Echo had accidentally destroyed her final project. How someone accidentally doesn’t notice a series of painting in her room she’s not sure. But Bellamy had believed her when Echo said it was an accident and it was the one and only time they had a big fight that Octavia actually backed her up. 

They had finally agreed to disagree and Bellamy had soothed her jealousy with a couple of orgasms, eating her out as she rode his face, leaving her legs weak and her sleepy. He had woken her up the next day with his head in betwen her thighs and then made her breakfast before sending her home in his shirt and his cum dripping down her thigh. His possessive streak is on the same level of hers so she made sure that he had a hickey on his neck and because she wasn't completly cruel had helped him cover it up for work so he wouldn't risk getting fired. The knowledge that he had a hickey she gave him and had to cover up was enough for her.

Clarke can practically feel Echo’s smugness through the photo and it kicks her competitive gear into action. 

She needs a better picture, one that will knock Echo’s out of Bellamy’s mind.

Sure he isn't sleeping with Echo, and isn't interested in her but Clarke hates the way Echo seems to know what insecurities of hers to use to push her buttons.

She bites down on the tip of her pencil thinking.

What can she do?

What can she do?

The idea comes to her when she goes through her Snapchat at her job during her break. 

She's clicking through Octavia’s dancing and Monty’s plants, Raven and Roan’s gym videos when she’s gets a snap from Josie, showing off her new bra, looking for some validation and if anyone wants to fuck her. 

Seeing Josie in her pink bra reminds Clarke of the cute lingerie set she brought a few weeks ago.

It’s a pretty shade of blue that Bellamy had once mentioned was his favorite color and when she had seen it in the store, she had to buy it. She was saving it for a different holiday but figured that today would be the perfect holiday for it. A spur of a moment buy for a spur of a moment holiday celebration.

So after work she goes home to change into it, but not before snapping two quick picture of herself with her polaroid camera before leaving- one with the bra and the other without it.

Bellamy is busy working, head phones in, shelving books, when she walks into the library and doesn't look up as she enters which works well for her plan. She sees his co-wroker Maya and holds up a finger to her lips and the girl nods. 

She makes her way to the classics sections and grabs the Illiad, she takes a picture of the book cover and then slips something in between the pages, then taking note of the pages she messages the picture of the book cover and the page number to Bellamy. 

But she doesn't hit send until after she has left the library and is on her way to Bellamy's apartment.

She wants to give Bellamy enough time to drive himself crazy with the picture of herself and enough time for him to find it, hopefully before someone else decided that they desperatly needed to read the Illiad.

* * *

One of the many perks of being Bellamy's best friend and the girl he is sleeping with is the fact that she has a key to his house.

She of course got the key before they started sleeping together, it was that key and her heading to his apartment during a storm to dry them off that had kicked started the whole affiar. He had come in to find her naked on his laundry machine, the vibartions of the machine causing her to moan his name and rock herself on the edge of it. He had been so enchanted by the sight that he had bumped into the basket causing her to open her eyes in alarm, but the second that they had locked eyes, she called out his name, her shoulders slumping as she came all over her hand and the machine. He had wasted no time scooping her off the machine and into his bed where he dove in between her thighs. By the time he had come up for air, Clarke's body was flushed, her knuckles and his jaw were sore and his hair was a mess. But it was well worth it. Clarke had of course then rolled on top of him, letting his cock slide through her folds, getting it wet before she sank down on it and had rode him, fucking herself on his cock. 

Clarke shivers as she thinks about what else happened that night and she taps the steering wheel of her car excited for tonight.

She picks up some pizza and then letting herself into his apartment leaves it on the counter, a bottle of wine in the fridge and then heads up to Bellamy's attic.

When Aurora died, Octavia had moved in with Indra and Gaia leaving Bellamy all alone in his house so as a surprise and a whole lot of begging, Clarke and Roan had gotten Miller to take Bellamy out of for the weekend and they had turned his attic into a small library complete with a window perfect for Bellamy to curl up on and sleep.

The walls were lined with shelves and sliding shelves and the rugs were soft, under her toes. There was a small desk on the other side of the room, where Bellamy would work or where she would draw as he read. There were a small couch and comfy chairs for Bellamy and her to sit on, it was a cozy area for Bellamy to retreat but today it served as the perfect backdrop for her plan.

She rearranges the furniture the way she wants them and then heads down to Bellamy's room and strips off her shirt replacing it with one of Bellamy's buttons ups. She admires herself in the mirror, knowing how much Bellamy loves when she wears his clothes.

She heads back up and perches herself on his desk, unbuttoning his shirt so a hint of her blue bra can be seen and bites her lip taking a picture. She sends it to Bellamy and giggles to herself.

She moves to a chair and making sure that the titles of the books can be seen, takes another picture this time from the neck down, one hand squeezing her tit. 

The third picture she uses the timer mode to make sure that both of her hands are on her body, one covering her tit the other dipping into her pants and in the forth picture, she ditches her shirt and lays down with the Illiad covering her tits. She saves them all for Bellamy later to print out if he wants them but also sends them to him, telling him to drive safely and happy Shelfie Day.

Bellamy reponds to her first message with a "fucking hell Clarke" and then the next texts are all varations of what he wants to do with her- have her ride his face, brace herself on the desk as he fucks her are both top of her list and she can feel her panties get even wetter at the thought. 

She turns off her phone, pulls Bellamy's shirt and her bra back on and lays down on the bench by the window. Unless anyone looks up, no one will see her.

She kicks off her jeans and then slips a hand down her panties, her fingers ghosting past her clit to her cunt. She slips two fingers in and groans. While her two slim fingers are nothing compared to Bellamy's big hands and thick fingers, they still feel good and she clenches down on them. She sets a a slow lazy pace, teasing herself, getting herself ready to be fucked by Bellamy. Her other hand slips up to her tit, kneading and squeezing it and she closes her eyes thinking about Bellamy.

* * *

Bellamy swears that Clarke was put on this earth to torment him. She's fucking gorgeous with long blonde hair, big blue eyes, curves that he loves running his hands over, a nice firm ass, a set of tits that loves getting his hands on.  
She's smart and funny and creative and he's in love with her.  
Since the second he met her, she knew exactly how to get under his skin and honestly according to their friends, it's only evitable that they eventually get under each ohter... they just don't know that they have been sleeping with each other for nearly seven months.  
Seven glorious months of eating her out, fucking her before she goes to class, of her riding him in his car, of them making out in between library stacks and in the bathroom stalls of the Dropship.

Seven months leading up to now, a picture of her fucking tits nestled in a copy of the Illiad. His girl knows how to drive him crazy.  
He stares at the picture hungrily, feeling himself stirring. Clarke's blonde hair streams down her shoulders, her large breasts pressed together, nipples hidden by her arm, face covered by the camera.  
He pockets the photo and runs a hand through his hair, taking a deep breath, trying to keep himself in check. Walking out of the shelves with a hard on would not be a good idea.

Once he gets back to the desk, he's busy checking out the last of the library goers, and its not until they close that he checks his phone.  
He regrets its because Maya is right there.  
And Clarke's pictures are right in front of them and god she's fucking gorgeous, a goddamm tease.  
He waits until Maya's back is turn to fire off a few messages to Clarke about what he plans to do with her.  
He's not sure what he wants to do first, eat her out, bend her over, or tease her until she begs.

Eating her out wins, but only because when he goes to his library in the attic, she's there laying by the window, hand in her panties, panting and moaning, her back arched, eyes closed.  
Prettiest sight in the world.  
He kicks off his shoes and makes his way toward her.  
"Not yet, pretty girl."  
She opens her eyes and laughs, "Did you like your present?"  
The fingers in her panties are removed and she starts to suck them, tasting herself, knowing that Bellamy loves it. She loves it too, tasting herself.  
He shakes his head, "You wicked girl, teasing me like that where I work."  
"But you love it when I tease you."  
He pulls her up from the window nook, leading her to the desk on the other side of the room.  
"Yes, but I love teasing you even more."  
He slips a hand down her panties, fingers sliding past her soft curls, finding her clit and pressing down on the nub and she lets out a shuttered gasp which makes him smirk.  
He circles her clit, teasing her, drawing her to the edge with the brush of his thumb only to pull back and she gasps, her cunt clenching over nothing.  
"Bellamy..." She whines and he presses her against the table, kissing her hair.  
"Relax, princess. I got you."  
She leans her forehead on his shoulder and he runs a hand through her hair, soothingly and his other hand slipping down the front of her panties again.  
This time he bypasses her clit to trail his finger down her slit, moaning, "God Clarke, you are so fucking wet, is that all for me princess?"  
"All for you Bell."  
Her blue eyes are blown wide, the blue vivid and bright, and he leans in to kiss her. Its messy and dirty and he pulls away to see her eyes flutter and the way her lips part as he is inserting two fingers into her channel, smirking as she clenches down around them, a low whine in the back of her throat. She tightens her grip on the desk, her knuckles white and he crooks his fingers, moving them, thrusting them, pressing against that spot in her that has her seeing stars.  
She throws back her head, moaning as he moves his thumb to her clit and a third finger.  
He trails kisses down her neck, sucking a mark at her collarbone, the hand in her hair trailing down her back, resting at the small of her back before dipping unde her bra strap, his fingers undoing it and her bra falls to the ground.  
He ducks his head to wrap his lip around her nipple, swirling his tongue around until its pointed. He moves to the other tit, his tongue and mouth teasing her, biting gently at her skin, tugging on the large, soft pink pebble.  
He loves her tits, the weight of the in his hand, the feel of them in his mouth, how sensitive they are, the way they bounce in his face when Clarke rides him hard.  
Clarke's panting and moaning and clenching around his fingers as he rubs her clit and thrusts his fingers at a faster pace. She can feel it building within her, and she's begging, his name spilling from her lips and then he whispers "Come for me, baby" against her skin and she falls apart with a loud cry, her body slumping, legs shaking.  


Clarke whines softly as he removes his fingers and she watches as he slips his fingers in his mouth, closing his eyes in bliss at how she tastes. She loves how much Bellamy likes the way she tastes, the way he hums and his body relaxes. But she wants to taste too, so she wraps her fingers around his wrist and pulls his fingers towards her, keeping eye contact with him she slips his fingers in her mouth, hollowing her cheeks, sucking his fingers, closing her eyes at how she tastes, letting her tongue lick and swirl around his fingers, making sure to get every bit of her juices from his finger. Bellamy's eyes are so dark that it sends a shiver down her spine and the second she lets go of his fingers, he's there cupping her face, kissing hard, possessively, biting at her lip, his tongue in her mouth. She trails her hands down his shirt, stopping at his jeans before sliding them back up under his shirt, feeling the hard planes of his abs under her fingertips. 

He pulls away from her to tug his shirt off and then his hands are cupping her ass as she rakes her nails down his chest, her lips sucking a mark on his neck. Her hand unzips his jeans before sliding down, cupping him, squeezing him gently and he bucks into her hand and she raises her head to kiss his jaw, she loves teasing him. 

He picks her up, placing her on the desk before kneeling down and tugging off her panties. He parts her legs wide, groaning at the sight of her pink cunt dripping with desire, her eyes flutter close and he kisses her thigh and she runs a hand through his hair.  
Bellamy's oral skills are something to brag about. If he could, he would gladly spend hours in between her thighs, eating her out, keeping her on edge, until his jaw is sore and she's begging for him to let her come. She knows how much he loves it when she begs, her thighs squeezing his face, pulling him closer, her hands in his hair.

He licks at her cunt, his fingers spreading at her folds, his eyes on hers as she pushes her hips up to his mouth, he moans as she gasps and when her legs tighten around him, he slows his tongue down, drawing it out.  
He's teasing her, reveling in her whines and moans and the way her fingers are so tight in his hair that he's sure that he's in danger of going bald, drawing it out.  


He pulls away suddenly to her displeasure, his nose and lips shiny, his chin wet and she moans at the sight. She wishes she could capture his face with a camera.  


"Bend over."  
He holds out his hands, helping her off the desk and then kisses her before bending her over the desk. Clarke braces herself on her elbows, hips swaying teasingly, and she turns her head to give him a smirk. He smirks back as he raises his hand before bringing it down on her ass, a loud smack echoing in the room. Clarke moans, rocking back and forth and he rubs the spot of her ass, admiring the redness.  
He's so tempted to keep going, to keep smacking her ass but he's needs to be inside of her desperatly. He kicks her legs apart even futhers and she lets her head fall forward.  
"Fuck me."  
"Patience, Princess."  
He lets his jeans drop to the floor, stepping out of them and then kicking them to the side before sliding his underwear down his ass.  
He places his hands on her hips, squeezing them, before trailing them down to squeeze her ass, pulling her cheeks apart and Clarke lets out a shuttered gasp.  
He chuckles, "Maybe next time."  
He places a kiss on the base of her spine before trailing his lips down her ass, sucking and kissing, leaving marks, his tongue soothing her skin.  
She wiggles her ass and he sinks two fingers into her cunt, and Clarke clenches around him and Bellamy marvels at how wet she is.  
"Please fuck me, please Bell, please."  


He nods, and them removing his fingers from her, he presses himself against her, letting his cock slide through her folds a few times, coating it with her slickness.  
She whines, letting out an annoyed huff moving her hips back, trying to get him where she wants him. "Stop teasing Bell-"  
He cuts hers off as he slides into her with one solid thrust.  
They moan in unison, him at how good she feels around him and her at the fact that his cock is finally in her cunt and he leans down to press a kiss to her shoulder before straightning up, his hands gripping her hips.  
He pulls out of her and then snaps his hips, sliding back into her.  
He sets a fast pace, thrusting into her and she meets him, pushing back, both of them moaning and grunting, her head bent down, until one of Bellamy's hands lets go of her hip and wraps her hair around his fist and pulls her head back gently. He pulls her back and leans down to give her a messy kiss, swallowing her cries.  
"Play with your clit baby. Want to feel you come around my cock."  
Clarke nods, reaching in between her legs to rub quick circles around her clit.  
Bellamy picks up the pace, the room filled with the sound of her their skin smacking and of her name coming from Bellamy's lips as she feels the familiar pull and curls her toes as she falls over the edge, Bellamy following her, spilling inside of her, filling her up.  
When he pulls out, gently, Clarke whines, loving the feeling of being full of Bellamy. Bellamy takes a moment to admire her, the way his cum is dripping down her thighs, the way she turns to kiss him, her arms around his shoulders, kissing him too sweetly for someone who has been begging him to fill her up just moments ago.  
He pulls her to the couch and she sinks into his lap to kiss him, the two of them running their hands all over each other's bodies, her hand wrapping around his cock, tugging it before leaning down to wrap her mouth around it. Bellamy groans, threading his fingers in her hair, guiding her head gently. Clarke swirls her tongue around the head of his cock before pulling away, letting it pop out of her mouth. She kisses her way down his cock, making sure not to miss the cluster of freckles and then making her way back to the tip.  
She wraps her lips around him, taking as much as she can her hand wrapped around the rest of him, bobbing her head. She moan around his cock, the vibrations making Bellamy thrust into her mouth, head tilted back, lips parted in pleasure.  
His grip in her hair tightens and Clarke picks up the pace, Bellamy's cock hitting the back of her throat and she moans as Bellamy talks above her, telling her how good she looks and how much he loves her mouth.  
Bellamy loves how good Clarke's mouth feels around him, it's hot and feels good and he loves watching her her, the way she widens her eyes, her eyeliner smudge and the way her lipgloss is smeared, her mouth open as wide as she can open it. Clarke's eyes meet his and he swears loudly, coming in her mouth. Clarke pulls away, wiping at her lips, and Bellamy pulls her into kiss, licking at her lips.  


She pulls away from him with a giggle, his stomach growling.  
Bellamy presses his foreheard against hers and shakes his head fondly.  
"Let's go eat."  
They walk down the stairs hand in hand, Bellamy's shirt covering her. They grab the pizza and come drinks and head back up, laying on the rug, eating and laughing.  
Once they are done eating, they go back to making out, Clarke pressing Bellamy against the rug as she straddles him, sinking down onto his cock. To her displeasure, he doesn't do anything but still her hips when she tries to roll them.  
He runs a hand down her back, "No moving, Princess. Want to enjoy the way you feel around my cock.  
He kisses her nose as she sighs, annoyed, wanting nothing more than to roll her hips, and ride him but she settles against his chest, letting him throb inside of her.  
"So how was class."  
Clarke's eyes narrow as she realizes that Bellamy has no intention of fucking her anytime soon. Asking her about her day as he is inside of her means that he intends to have her simply warm his cock, teasing her by doing nothing but making sure she is aware of how good he fills her up.  
"Good, but you might need to give me a history refresher course."  
She clenches down around him and he gives her a warning slap, continuing on the conversation like his thick cock isn't currently inside of her cunt and she's not half naked in his library.  
She hates it and loves it.  
"Bellamy, please."  
"What's wrong, princess? Can't stop thinking about me?"  
He thrusts up and she moans and he laughs, a tad cruelly.  
"Do you know what I think? I think you were a bit jealous today. But I don't know why because you are mine, and only mine. There is no one else but you. Can't let you forget that."  
"Please, Bell, please fuck me."  
He kisses her softly, his hands cupping her face and when he pulls away, her face is relaxed, "Turn around and get your phone.  
Clarke eases off his cock crawling to her phone and then crawling back. He gestures with his finger for her to turn around and pulls her back onto his cock, both of them moaning as her wet cunt takes him and then pulls her into his chest, resting his head on her shoulder. He pulls the open shirt together, his hand clenching the material there, being the only thing keeping her tits hidden.  
"Take a picture."  
Clarke swallows, "What?"  
"Take a picture of us."  
"But we're...I'm..."  
"Naked? Sitting, warming my cock? Yes, I know. And I want you to remember this. I want you to post it so while everyone else sees a cute couple picture, you will see it and rememeber that I'm currently inside of you. No one but us will know what a cock warming slut you are."  
Clarke leans her head back, a whine in her throat and she kisses his jaw as he uses his hands to part her legs, spreading them out.  
"Take the picture, princess."  
Clarke raises her camera with shaky hands and smiles at the camera, her bottom lip in between her teeth, Bellamy's arm wrapped around her ribs, his other holding her shirt together, pressing his lips to her cheek. She takes a couple pictures, and Bellamy hums in approval.  
"Let's pick one out together."  
Bellamy's smirking in a few of them, but Clarke's eyes are on herself, her cheeks are flushed and she can see a hickey on her neck and one on the top part of her breast, she looks sexy but there's no way to tell that she had Bellamy's cock inside of her when this picture was taken. Behind them is Bellamy's bookshelves and it gives Clarke and idea.  
Bellamy laughs when he sees the caption and he kisses her shoulder, "Naughty princess."  
Clarke smiles, turning off her phone as she sinks backs against his broad chest, letting his hands roam around her body as she relaxes, humming as he tugs on her nipples, and then reaches down to rub at her clit. The pressure is soft, not enough to get her off, but enough to remind her that Bellamy is there, not that she can forget with his cock inside of her.  
She's in for a long night of Bellamy teasing her and getting her off and she couldn't have planned this out better.  



End file.
